


A Collection of my Poems

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write poems for myself usually, but I want to publish them somewhere and here we both are. I hope someone can relate to these.
Kudos: 1





	A Collection of my Poems

**Rambles**

TW: depressing (probably) 

It's hard to love your body when you feel good hurting it, it's hard to feel sad when it's constant, it's hard to feel anything anymore, it's hard to see the point of life when you're living one, it's hard to accept how privileged you are when you don't know the ones who weren't as lucky, it's hard to live in a world in which lies are so bountiful, it's hard to believe I'm going to make it to 18. 


End file.
